Sueño Contigo
by GAASAITALEX234
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen sueños juntos pero en la realidad conviven lo menos posible,los sueños son sueños es verdad pero si se desean con todas las fuerzas se pueden hacer realidad SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están espero que súper genial, bueno este es un Two Shot o fic de dos Cáps.. espero que lo disfruten, cabe decir que la idea surgió después de ver un maravilloso doujin de SasuSaku, (lastimosamente no esta completo ..rayos!) , espero sea de su agrado y me regalen unos reviews shii!!!!**

Reviews plis!!! (texto)

_Reviews plis!!! (pensamientos)_

----------------- (cambio de escena)

"_**Sueño Contigo"**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke: te deseo Sakura... (Mientras se acercaba a ella y la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama)

Sus manos cubrían sus hombros posesivamente, con tanta fuerza que a Sakura le dolía.

Sakura: Sasuke que haces?

Sasuke beso con afán su cuello, dejando marcas de amor en el, se tomo su tiempo para contestar la pregunta de Sakura, mirándola largamente mientras la presionaba mas contra la cama.

Sasuke: voy a tomarte Sakura, vengo a reclamarte como mía.

Después de sus palabras su toque se volvió ardiente, Sasuke toco su mejilla suavemente y Sakura sintió desvanercese.

Sakura: OH Sasuke ( mientras cerraba los ojos)

Sasuke: vas a ser mía ahora!

Cuerpos desnudos en la habitación, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba como nunca antes. Se escuchaban respiraciones aceleradas, gemidos ahogados, cuerpos dorados perlados de sudor, olores entremezclándose, manos entrelazadas, sobre el suave colchón.

Sakura se despertó sudada y totalmente colorada, había soñado eso otra vez., respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba las mejillas.

_Sakura: OH! dios tenia justo que soñar eso._

_Inner Sakura: si justo ahora que tenemos que encontrarnos con Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y Sasu (dudo un poco)_

_Sakura: si y Sasuke-kun…rayos no podré verle a la cara después de esto.(se tapo la cara con sus manos)_

_Inner Sakura: se supone que habíamos superado ya nuestro amor por el._

_Sakura: pero tenia que volver..Tan sexy, tan guapo..tan…ahhhh! _

_Inner Sakura: cálmate Sakura….hoy actuaremos lo más normal que podamos._.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mas tarde…**

Sakura se encontraba en el puente donde siempre esperaban a su ex sensei cuando debían hacer misiones, pero ese día era diferente, si desde hacia mucho todos eran independientes tenían sus propios asuntos por hacer, ese día se reunirían como antes, conversarían un poco, irían a comer ramen como antes, como hacían cada dos semanas desde hacia mas o menos un año para saber de cada uno…

Sakura estaba totalmente sonrojada, no sabia porque ese día le latía el corazón tan deprisa, por que sentía que a pesar de que el clima era templado, estaba sudando un poco….de pronto ….

…Sakura-chan buenos días..

Sakura se dio la vuelta sonriente: Naruto…

Naruto: hola Sakura-chan (corrió a abrazarla) estoy contento de verte.

Sakura: bájame Naruto, me estas apretando mucho, (sonrió de nuevo) yo también me alegro de verte.

….Hmp!

A Sakura se le acelero el corazón aun mas deprisa, sus mejillas se tiñeron totalmente de rojo de nuevo, el que por un momento había desaparecido al ver a Naruto, ahora al escuchar esa vos, el rojo había vuelto a adornar su carita..porque no podía ser otro que.

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke-kun…bue..buenos días (se dio la vuelta, lo miro un momento para luego darle la espalda repentinamente)

Sasuke alzo una ceja: Hmp! Buenos días.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**45 minutos después…**

Naruto: Ahhhhh! Kakashi-sensei como tarda….ya no hacemos misiones juntos….solo es una salida..que le cuesta levantarse temprano..tengo hambre Dattebayo..

Sasuke: cállate ya! Dobe…

Sakura no decía nada, es mas hacia rato que se había alejado un poco de ellos y les daba la espalda.

A Sasuke eso le sorprendió, había estado escuchando las quejas de Naruto en la ultima media hora, y Sakura que siempre lo reprendía no había dicho nada desde que ellos habían llegado, les daba la espalda, no le había sacado platica, cuando lo normal era que al menos estuviera fastidiándole un poco, ya no como antes, pero siempre sonriéndole como tonta, y siendo amable con el, pero ahora ni le estaba prestando atención.

**Después de 15 minutos…**

Sasuke ya no aguantaba al dobe, y tampoco estaba tranquilo, porque Sakura no lo había mirado ni una vez, luego de que el llego, se acerco a ella.

Sasuke: Sakura?

La susodicha se dio la vuelta para mirarlo pero al verlo se sonrojo tanto y empezó a sudar, que Sasuke se preocupo pues ella talvez estaría enferma.

Sasuke: que te pasa?

Sakura: ahh a mi …Na…nada.

Sasuke se acerco mas, para tocar su frente: estas..enferma

Pero Sakura al ver la mano de Sasuke tan cerca se aparto asustada..

Sakura: yo..yo.. ( y salio corriendo)

Sasuke se quedo con la mano en el aire y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inner Saku: te estas comportando peor que antes Saku, huyendo de esa manera._

_Saku: crees que no lo se…pero ( se sonrojo al extremo)..que no lo sentiste cuando se acerco tanto..yo ( las lagrimas se hicieron presentes)…recordé lo del sueño de anoche…mi corazón se acelero tanto que pensé que se saldría allí mismo de mi pecho…y no quería que el se diera cuenta.(suspiro con pesadez)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Con Naruto y Sasuke….**

Naruto: hey Baka….que le hiciste a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: yo no le hice nada dobe.

Naruto: estas seguro..pero si salio espantada..eres un tipo sin tacto.

Sasuke: cállate no opines de lo que no sabes Usuratonkachi..

Naruto: que! Quieres pelear..

Sasuke: cuando quieras idiota..

Sasuke y Naruto seguían peleando pero en eso se escucho un POOF…que los interrumpió.

…..yo!

Sasuke y Naruto volvieron la vista para ver a..

Sasuke: Hmp! Kakashi.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei llega como todas las veces tarde.(grito el rubio)

Kakashi sonriendo: lo siento…jejeje…me perdí por el camino de la vida y yo..

Naruto entrecerró los ojos: mentira.

Kakashi sonrió de nuevo, miro al frente a sus alumnos pero no vio a..: y Sakura?

….estoy aquí ( se escucho una dulce voz, venia sonriendo)

Sasuke se asombro del cambio de la chica pero no le tomo importancia..

Naruto se acerco a ella: Sakura-chan estas bien…quédate cerca de mí..no se que te haya hecho Sasuke-baka…pero si te quedas conmigo no dejare que te moleste.

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura: no Naruto….Esto Sasuke no me ha hecho nada (sonrió)

Naruto y Sasuke pensaron: solo "Sasuke"

Naruto: comemos ramen ahora..

Sakura sonrió ampliamente: claro.

Sasuke no dijo nada, observo a Sakura mientras le sonreía a Naruto y se sintió extraño, no quería que Sakura le sonriera así al dobe, quería que le sonriera así a el, solo a el…

Bufo molesto, en que diablos estaba pensando, se dio la vuelta y miro a otro lado.

Kakashi noto que había algo extraño, Sakura esta sonriendo hablando con Naruto e ignoraba totalmente a Sasuke y Sasuke parecía hipnotizado mirándola por un momento, luego había puesto su cara molesta de siempre y les había dado la espalda…había pasado algo y el no se había enterado?

Kakashi: Sakura , Naruto, Sasuke, ha pasado algo entre vosotros.

Sasuke no contesto..

Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

Sakura evitando cualquier contacto con la mirada de Sasuke: na..nada Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi: seguro estas bien Sakura….estas pálida te ha sucedido algo.

Sakura sonrió algo nerviosa: si. Me siento muy bien….no se preocupe Kakashi…nos vamos.

El día paso rápidamente, para unos mientras que para otros se hizo una eternidad.. Naruto estaba despidiendo a Sakura, mientras el se volvía al puesto de ramen, hacia rato que su ex sensei se había ido, todo seguro para no pagar la cuenta…y Sasuke se había ido tiempo después, con cara de aburrido.

_Naruto: hoy ha sido un día raro _(pensaba el rubio)_ Sakura-chan estuvo ignorando al baka todo el día….humm allí hay algo raro…pero bueno yo mejor me como mi ramen dattebayo.-_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sakura se dirigía a su casa totalmente tranquila, había borrado de su mente aquellos recuerdos bochornosos que la hacían sonrojar, no pudo evitar ignorar a Sasuke todo ese día, se lamentaba por eso, pero ella había jurado que lo había olvidado, hacia dos años que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea pero su relación era diferente apenas y se hablaban, bueno ella le hablaba a el y desde hacia unos días, había estado experimentado sueños en los que Sasuke le hacia el amor, en fin, como con el que se había levantado esa mañana, era una cruel ironía para su corazón, era como recordándole lo bueno, y súper exageradamente sexy que se había puesto Sasuke a sus 19 años, y que ella simplemente lo seguía amando apasionadamente como antes, no! quizás mucho mas y contando lo mucho que lo deseaba, no era bueno para su salud, ya que por lo visto el, seguía pasando de ella.-

Pasando por una esquina, sintió como la jalaron del brazo..totalmente preparada para darle un puñetazo a ese imbecil que osaba en tocarla, se sorprendió cuando el sujeto detuvo su puño…mas aun cuando el le hablo.

…..ya basta Sakura soy yo.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: hmp!

Sakura tratando de safarse del agarre, porque eso la ponía nerviosa: que quieres.

Sasuke evitando que se soltara y mirándola fijamente: que diablos te sucede conmigo.

Sakura desvió la mirada sonrojada: no se de que hablas.

Sasuke: estas cambiada.

Sasuke Trato de tomar a Sakura de su mentón para que lo mirase, pero ella se soltó bruscamente de el, como si le tuviera miedo..

Sakura nerviosa: no..no me pasa nada…(le dio la espalda con toda la intención de irse)

Pero cuando Sakura comenzó a caminar, Sasuke la tomo fuertemente del brazo, le dio la vuelta, estaban frente a frente, ella trato de safarse pero el tiro de su brazo aun mas, provocando tensión, tanto que accidentalmente Sakura callo al suelo y Sasuke callo sobre ella, estaban una posición no muy cómoda, puesto que la cara de Sasuke ahora estaba enterrada en los pechos de Sakura quien estaba exageradamente sonrojada, Sasuke levanto la cara y un pequeño sonrojo se asomo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke: yo..hmp ( miro a otro lado sonrojado) no quería.

Sakura lo aparto de encima y comprendiendo la supuesta disculpa de Sasuke: yo…no te preocupes ( se levanto y se fue corriendo)

Sasuke se quedo solo, aun sorprendido por lo que accidentalmente acababa de suceder..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo miraba con ternura, sus ojos verdes dilatados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada, completamente sumisa debajo de el, y el la miraba con deseo, estaba dentro de ella, ella le tomo del mentón para acercarlo a ella y poder besarlo.

Sakura entre el beso: te amo..Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke empujo más fuerte dentro de ella en respuesta, sabia que estaban llegando, así que apresuro el ritmo de sus embestidas y cuando sintió que el orgasmo llenaba todos sus sentidos, tomo fuertemente cada una de las manos de Sakura, las entrelazo y las apretó con fuerza..

Sakura tratando de calmarse: te amo …ahh..tanto.(le susurro al oído)

Se despertó completamente sorprendido y sudado, que le estaba pasando, sentía asfixiarse en ese cuarto, hacia tanto calor que creía que iba a morir, había soñado otra vez, otra vez lo mismo desde hacia dos semanas cuando había caído sobre ella, solo esperaba que no!..se quito la sabana con la que se cubría, pero…

Sasuke: Tsk! Rayos…( se acostó boca abajo)

Le iba a tocar otra vez darse una ducha de agua fría y jugar un poco con manuela. ( se entiende no)

Sasuke: justo hoy…

Para mala suerte de Sasuke, justo ese día les tocaría que volver a encontrarse con sus dos ex compañeros de equipo y su ex sensei..

Continuara…………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Cáp.!!!**

**¿Cómo reaccionara Sasuke al ver a Sakura?**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola como estan espero que super genial, Kyaa cuantos reviews, arigatou por todos los que me dieron su opinion, espero que les guste el cap y me regalen de nuevo lo que les parecio, de antemano muchisimas gracias por leer el fic, las quiero mucho. **

**Dedico con todo mi corazón el Cáp a todos mis lectores!!!**

Reviews plis!!! (texto)

_Reviews plis!!! (pensamientos)_

----------------- (cambio de escena)

"_**Sueño Contigo"**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Sakura despertó sonrojada._

_Sakura: oh! Eso fue intenso._

_Inner Saku: parece que ya no te sorprende ni te incomoda soñar esas...…ejem…intimidades con Sasuke-kun kukuku._

_Sakura se sonrojo mas: Ca...Cállate._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Sasuke se encontraba pensativo e incomodo por algo, había llegado el primero, y desde que se había despertado, no había dejado de pensar en su rollito con Saku.

Sasuke: _Tsk! Tenia que soñar eso...maldición salte de mi mente_. (Mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su mejilla, ese día parecía que hacia mucho mas calor que los pasados) _es que se veía tan linda…tan buena...allí debajo…sus manos...su cuerpo y la forma en que pronuncionaba mi nombre…Hmp! Basta_ (se recostó sobre la baranda del puente, tratando de relajarse y de sacarse aquellas imágenes de su mente, suspiro cansado)

….Buenos Días (dijo sin animo alguno, con un sonrojo imperceptible)

Esa vos…esa vos lo saco de sus pensamientos, se quedo paralizado por un instante, mientras un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, volvió la vista para encontrar a su ex compañera de equipo...la miro estaba extraña mucho mas de lo que la semana pasada estaba, se veía desanimada y no tenia su característica sonrisa al verlo, seguro le pasaba algo.

Sasuke: Buenos Días. ( la siguió observando, paso una disimulada mirada por todo su cuerpo, se veía muy bien, con ese vestido blanco que marcaba muy bien sus hermosas curvas, estaba seguro que con ese vestido no llevaría sujetador) _Que Diablos Tsk...Que estoy pensando_ (pero siguió sin apartar la mirada de ella y por un momento se perdió la imagino totalmente desnuda sonrojada con los labios entre abiertos, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y le dio la espalda ya que sentía como un poco de sangre empezaba a salir por su nariz, su respiración se volvió un poco desigual y se habiasonrojado)

Sakura: Sasuke-kun sucede algo?

Sasuke: hmp! No te interesa ( sin mirarla)

Sakura alzo una ceja, ella se había dado cuenta que el la estaba devorando prácticamente con la mirada, pero eso era imposible Sasuke Uchiha jamás la vería así, no nada que ver seguro se había equivocado.

_Sakura: imposible…estoy demasiado sugestionada_.(suspiro pesadamente con su sonrojo imperceptible pintado en sus mejillas) _seguro es solo por nuestro incidente pero nada mas, seguro en estos momentos le parezco mas molesta que otras veces…contando mi comportamiento de la semana pasada._

_Inner Saku: y no haz pensado que estaba pensando lo mismo que tu…_

_Sakura: como crees … Sasuke jamás sentiría ninguna atracción por mí.._

_Inner Saku: quien sabe y con lo terriblemente guapo que se ve hoy._

_Sakura: cállate_..( Se sonrojo un poco más)

_Inner Saku: será que se arreglo así para alguien._

_Sakura:….._

_Inner Saku: pero estoy segura que sin toda esa ropa se vera mucho mejor_(mientras mordía su labio inferior)

Sakura casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, incluso tosió un poco, su sonrojo le cubrió toda la cara y se dio la vuelta y se alejo lo mas posible de Sasuke, mientras que el la miro de reojo, sudando mucho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Un rato mas tarde….**

Naruto: Buenos dias Sakura-chan.

Sakura sonrió: Buenos dias Naruto.

Naruto: tu también baka.

Sasuke volvió la vista: Hmp! Usuratonkachi.

Sasuke los miro un momento, Naruto estaba sonriendo, y Sakura también, la miro algo melancólico.

_Sasuke: se ve tan…tan linda…porque a mi no me sonríe así. …un momento WTF que me esta pasando_…_pero es que_…

Trato de apartar la vista de ella pero no podía hasta que sintió como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro.

…es bonita verdad.

Sasuke se paralizo pero rápidamente reacciono: Kakashi!

Kakashi: Buenos Días Sasuke.

Sasuke: Buenos.

Kakashi: a que se ha puesto linda Sakura.

Sasuke volteo la cara enojado: no se y no me importa.

Kakashi solo sonrió.

Kakashi: buenos días Sakura, Naruto listos para ir al lago.

Sakura: buenos días Kakashi.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei! Yeah! Estoy listo Dattebayo…pero ..Pero..Tenemos que esperar a alguien más.

Sakura: a quien!!

….a mi

Sakura volvió la vista atrás: Sai..Buenos días (le sonrió) que bueno que viniste.

Sai: claro si no quien iba a cuidarte de todos esos pervertidos ( señalando a Kakashi y Naruto) mi feita-linda.

Kakashi solo sonrió de nuevo con una gotita en la frente.

Naruto: a quien le dices pervertido baka Dattebayo.

Sai: a ti ( con una sonrisa)

Naruto: quieres que estampe mi lindo puño en tu fea cara Sai-teme

Sai: inténtalo.

Sakura sonrió también: vamos dejen de pelear.

Sasuke solo observo la escena.

_Sasuke: le dijo…mí feita-linda_(apretó el puño) _pero que le pasa..Desde cuando mi Sa_…(rectifico) _digo Sakura es algo de ese tipo..Maldito..Pero que…rayos_…(metió las manos en los bolsillos y se aproximo a ellos algo molesto)

Sasuke: nos vamos o que?

Kakashi lo miro divertido: pero que prisa..Sa-su-ke.

Sasuke solo volteo la cara molesto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el camino…**

Naruto: y que nos hiciste para comer Sakura-chan..

Sakura sonrió tocando la maleta que llevaba en la mano: es una sorpresa.

Sai: segura que no nos hará daño…(mirada de odio de Saku y Naru para Sai)…bien por si acaso llevo medicina para la indigestión.(golpe de Naru y Saku para Sai)

Sasuke solo los observaba de reojo mientras Kakashi leía su librito "educativo" y sonreía de ves en cuando, cuando cachaba a Sasuke mirando disimuladamente a Sakura.

Naruto: parece pesada esa maleta..Quieres que la lleve Sakura-chan.

Sakura: no hay problema.

Naruto: pero insisto.

Sai: no la maleta de mi feis la llevo yo.

Sakura: no se preocupen Naruto, Sai yo puedo con ella..(Sonrió….Pero al momento sintió como le arrebataban la maleta de las manos) eh! Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hmp! (siguió caminando con la maletita de Sakura en sus manos, a lo que ella nada mas se sonrojo totalmente sorprendida, Sai y Naruto se quedaron con la boca abierta y Kakashi solo sonrió)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: esta bien aquí Sakura-chan.

Sakura: si…

Naruto: oye Sai-teme…ven a ayudarme a arreglar esto.

Kakashi solo pasaba de la vida leyendo.

Sasuke estaba en una roca alta, a la orilla del lago meditando, Sakura lo observo y se acerco a el.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke salio de sus pensamientos y la miro.

Sakura: arigatou..Por lo de hace rato…no tenias porque ..(Sonrió)

Sasuke volteo la cara un poco sonrojado: hmp! No fue..Nada.

Sakura sonrió: pero en serio gracias.

Sakura se iba a dar la vuelta para irse pero sintió como perdía el equilibrio al haber dado un paso en falso y que seguro caería al lago, trato de sostenerse con chacra pero las sandalias que traía puestas no le ayudaron en nada, cerro los ojos esperando caer, cuando sintió como la tomaban de la muñeca y de su cintura, levanto la cara para encontrarse con la mirada profunda de Sasuke, quien no le estaba mirando por cierto la cara, mas bien tenia una muy buena vista de sus ..ejem …pechos…Sakura se sonrojo exageradamente ya que recordó que no traía sujetador y tembló un poco, al recordar cierta escena.

_Sasuke: te deseo Sakura_. (Mientras se acercaba a ella y la tumbaba de nuevo en la cama)

Sakura totalmente sonrojada: Oh Sasuke-kun. ( cerro los ojos)

Sasuke salio de su trance, al escucharla hablar, la miro a la cara, la vio toda sonrojada, frágil y sumisa ante sus miradas..y pasaron por su mente ciertas imágenes del sueño de anoche que le hicieron sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, la recordó debajo de el, susurrándole en el oído.

_Sakura tratando de calmarse: te amo …ahh..tanto.(le susurro al oído)_

Sasuke empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura abrió los ojos..

se miraban los dos a los labios, Sasuke se acerco decidido , lo iba a hacer….el quería…. cuando de pronto..

…..interrumpo.

Sasuke y Sakura volvieron la vista nerviosos.

Sakura: Ka..Kakashi

Sasuke no dijo nada, se iban a separar cuando de pronto ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de pique al lago.

Kakashi cerró su único ojo visible, sonriendo por tal acción mientras Naruto y Sai solo volvieron la vista al escuchar el sonido cuando cayeron al agua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi: están bien..(les grito desde la roca)

Sasuke aun tenia su mano sobre la cintura de Sakura, pero nada mas escucho la vos de Kakashi de nuevo, la soltó y le dio la espalda, salio del agua dejándola sola en el lago y ella se quedo sin palabras

cuando Sakura estaba por salir del agua Naruto y Sai se acercaron donde ella.

Kakashi se había reclinado en un árbol siguiendo con su lectura, y Sasuke la miraba de reojo.

Naruto: Sakura-chan.

Sai: feita que paso?

Sakura: nada! (sonrió)

Cuando ya había salido completamente del agua, Sai y Naruto se habían quedado completamente mudos, a Kakashi se le callo el libro y Sasuke extrañado se dio la vuelta para mirarla…completamente mojada con el vestido totalmente pegado a su cuerpo, las gotas de agua cayendo por su cuello, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, y ese vestido que hacia resaltar sus..

Sasuke: demonios….( se acerco a ella, pues se había dado cuenta que estando mojada el vestido parecía semi transparente y se le ceñía demasiado al cuerpo y sumándole que ella no traía sujetador)

Después de haber golpeado a los 3 imbeciles pervertidos como les había nombrado Sasuke, obligo al dobe a quitarse la chamarra para que se la diera a Sakura y así pudiera cubrirse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comieron en silencio….Naruto y Sai observaban pervertidamente a Sakura, quien tenia la mirada baja y estaba sonrojada, y Sasuke activo el sharingan, los iba a golpear de nuevo a esos bakas pero Kakashi lo detuvo.

Kakashi: Sasuke porque no llevas a Sakura a casa, para que se cambie.

Cuatro pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando.

Sasuke: hmp!

Naruto: eh! Y porque Sasuke-baka…porque no yo Dattebayo.

Sai: a mi feita me la llevo yo..cierto Sakurita.

Sakura sonrió sonrojada: no hay problema, me voy sola casa.

Kakashi: pero estas toda mojada y con tanto pervertido suelto, cierto Sasuke.

Sakura se paro nerviosa: no se preocupe…puedo defenderme sola. ejejeje.

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero el vestido aun estaba mojado y se dio cuenta que los otros 3 no le quitaban la vista de encima, y se coloco delante de ella con una mirada amenazadora.

Kakashi: Sasuke deberías llevarla cargada, el vestido esta muy mojado y si queremos evitar cualquier percance.

Sasuke se tenso, y Sakura se sonrojo…se miraron un momento para luego desviar las miradas.

Sai reacciono y cayó en la cuenta.

Sai: bueno..bueno..yo mejor me voy a ver a Ino.(y se fue)

Naruto: eh! Pero que..que pasa..no es justo..yo quiero llevar a Sakura-chan…además tiene mi chamarra y es la única que tengo Dattebayo.

Kakashi: cálmate Naruto…seguro Sakura te la devuelve luego..(miro a sus otros dos sonrojados ex -alumnos) bueno creo que nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas..(sonrió y desapareció de un POFF)

Naruto aun no entendía que diablos estaba pasando.

Sakura con la mano de Sasuke aun sobre la suya : yo..esto…Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y con la otra mano jalando a Sakura.

Naruto: hey..pero que.

Pero se quedo inmediatamente mudo ya que vio como Sasuke cargo en su espalda a Sakura…mientras ella estaba algo sonrojada.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ..esto no es necesario.

Sasuke: hmp! (miro a Naruto) recoges todo dobe.

Naruto estaba completamente en shock..pero solo asintió…estaba como en un trance, cuando reacciono.

Naruto: como? Que tengo que recoger todo esto( miro todo lo que tenia que hacer, botar la basura, recoger los platos, la manta) noooo se fueron y me dejaron todo el trabajo joder ….y yo que mas tarde tenia una cita con mi Hinata-chan Dattebayo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sonrojada: Sasuke-kun bájame no es necesario que..

Pero Sasuke seguía caminando en silencio.

Sakura trato de bajarse , pero Sasuke quien llevaba sostenidas sus piernas en sus brazos la apretó más fuerte.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun bájame ahora mismo.

Sasuke: te puedes callar….mejor agarrate fuerte que si no, nos vamos a caer los dos.

_Inner Saku: joder! Saku deja de hacer pataleta, mejor aprovecha y así tocamos el fuerte y sexy cuerpo de Sasuke-kun kukuku._

_Sakura irónicamente: gracias…te encanta ayudarme cierto._

_Inner Saku: por su puesto mira que es nuestra única oportunidad de tocarlo.. jujuju..kukuku…vamos Saku no seas así mejor hazle caso a Sasukito..anda si._

Sakura se sonrojo , pero decidió hacerle Caso a Sasuke y a su Inner, por consiguiente coloco sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, al instante ambos se sonrojaron, Sasuke con un sonrojo imperceptible y Sakura sonrojada al extremo.

Sakura se recostó su cara sobre el hombro de Sasuke, todo eso se sentía tan bien, cerro los ojos por la placentera sensación, mientras sin querer sus manos fueron bajando un poco sobre el pecho de Sasuke, sin pensarlo le beso el nacimiento del cuello, allí donde estaba el sello maldito (bueno lo suponía porque tenia los ojos cerrados) Sasuke se paralizo y se sonrojaba de nuevo, mientras imaginaba todas las maneras habidas y por haber de hacerle el amor a Sakura, el sueño de anoche, los sueños anteriores, hacerla suya en el bosque, ahora mismo, en ese lugar en ese momento.

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta lo que hacia, se sonrojo de nuevo y aparto las manos del pecho de Sasuke.

Sakura: lo…lo siento Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la bajo al suelo, completamente serio y le daba la espalda.

_Sakura: nooo seguro se dio cuenta, de lo que estaba pensando joder..joder._

_Inner Saku: pero se sentía tan bien._

_Sakura: cállate todo es tu culpa…como me voy a disculpar..rayos nunca me va a hablar de nuevo por esto._

Sakura: yo ...Sasuke

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Sakura hizo una reverencia: lo siento…discúlpame Sasuke-kun(levanto la vista)…yo…no sabia lo que hacia..y yo ( desvió la mirada sonrojada al sentir la mirada tan profunda de el)

Pero un momento después, sin que a ella le diera tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke la había tomado de la cintura y se había inclinado instantáneamente para besarla impacientemente, Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, pero correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Sakura entre el beso: Sa..Sasuke que sucede.

Sasuke entre el beso: shhh!!

Y la acercaba mas a el , apretándola posesivamente, a Sakura no le quedo otro remedio que cerrar los ojos poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y seguir correspondiendo al hambriento beso que le daba.

sintió como el iba bajando el cierre de la chamarra de Naruto que llevaba sobre su vestido, sintió como Sasuke poso tiernamente una mano sobre un pecho y lo apretó, Sakura gimió entre el beso y Sasuke sonrió en sus labios, se separaron pues necesitaban un poco de aire, se miraban a los ojos los dos completamente sonrojados y con la respiración agitada.

Sasuke con la respiración agitada: Sa..Sakura ( recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura, mientras ella le acariciaba con una mano su cabello y con la otra su espalda)

Sasuke beso su cuello y Sakura cerró los ojos, Sasuke la empujo hasta un árbol donde la aprisiono, Sakura suspiro.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun. ( y el la apretó mas con su cuerpo, ella empezaba a sentir el efecto que ella le creaba a el)

Sasuke le dijo en su oído: te deseo Sakura.

Sakura: yo..

Sasuke tomo entre sus manos las manos de Sakura y las entrelazo, la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada, el se acerco de nuevo a su boca, robándole un beso mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos, cuando se separaron ya no había nada que preguntar, nada que decir, porque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que querían.

Sasuke llevo a Sakura a su casa…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La había recostado en la cama delicadamente para poder besarla y tocarla palmo a palmo, se encontraban completamente desnudos, Sasuke se obsesionó con sus pechos, eran tan blancos, tan perfectos, tan maravillosos mucho mas de lo que había imaginado en sus sueños y los apretó desenfrenadamente entre suspiros entrecortados, Sakura mientras tanto lo acariciaba completo y luego lo tomaba del cabello para halarlo en demostración de la forma descontrolada en que la sangre le corría por las venas por la excitación. Mientras se besaban incansablemente, haciéndose daño a veces de tan intensos que eran sus besos. El pasaba una mano por la cintura de ella, mientras besaba su cuello desesperadamente.

Se miraron a los ojos, era el momento, ambos se sentían nerviosos ya que eran completamente inexpertos en el tema, poniendo de lado a los sueños, pero esto era real, las sensaciones eran tan exquisitas, que solo de pensarse unidos les provocaba pequeñas descargas por el cuerpo, Sasuke tomo las manos de Sakura entre las suyas, colocándolas a cada lado de su cabeza, mientras se introducía en ella lentamente para no hacerle daño, ella rápidamente frunció el ceño, cerro los ojos cuando el llego a la barrera de su virginidad, y mientras traspasaba la única senda que los separaba de ser uno solo , apretó con fuerza el agarre de sus manos, ella dio un pequeño grito, unas lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, y el trataba de calmarla con besos suaves, comprendiendo el momento que pasaba, se sentía también, estar dentro de ella era maravilloso. Cuando el dolor de Sakura iba cesando, el se aventuro a seguir recorriendo el sendero de su dulce y calido cuerpo y hacerla llegar a la locura a su lado, Sasuke y Sakura comenzaron a experimentar un placer indescriptible que les hacia temblar sus cuerpos, La química entre ambos había sido instantánea como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro , él la hundía repetidamente como queriendo traspasar la frontera física, la sentía llegar, sus gemidos, besos y movimientos le hacían saber eso, ya casi estaban sin aliento y sintiendo que la respiración le faltaba, y Sasuke seguía enterrándose en ella cada vez mas rápido y con mas fuerza, lo sentía Sakura sentía el cielo, todo eso era tan maravilloso, el la tomaba tan apasionadamente que se hizo presa del placer que se manifestaba con dos lagrimas acompañadas de un quejido. Por su parte él no tuvo fuerzas para seguir conteniendo la fuerza irrefrenable que trataba de escapar de sí y en un último movimiento brusco la hizo participe de su fuerza vital, mientras volvía a apretar el agarre de sus manos.

Ya sin fuerzas y totalmente agotado se recostó sobre ella que lo recibió con un abrazo, suspirando con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración aun acelerada, y con los irrefrenables latidos de su corazón en su pecho, respiro su olor, era tan adictivo, enterró la cabeza en su cuello, sintiendo sus rosas cabellos en su nariz, había sido sensacional, completamente perfecto, tanto que no quería ni un momento separarse de ella, quiera estar dentro de ella lo mas que se pudiera, esa sensación le hacia sentir que eran uno solo, que el ahora podría tener a alguien con quien poder compartir lo que una vez olvido, por secuelas de su terrible pasado.

Sakura le susurro al oído: Te amo Sasuke-kun.

Y Sasuke sonrió irremediablemente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura: Sasuke-kun por aquí.

Mientras Sasuke se acercaba al lago donde lo estaba esperando una hermosa chica de ojos verdes y de cabellos rosas, quien le sonreía ampliamente, sin querer una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y ella le recibía tan amenamente.

Sakura: y como te fue en la misión.

Sasuke: ese Usuratonkachi esta ves se paso, esa misión era tan estupida …diablos cuando lo vea me va a oír.

Sakura sonrió: pero es Hokage-sama así que no puedes hacerle nada.

Sasuke se inclino hacia ella: dejemos de hablar de ese baka….y hagamos algo más interesante. ( La beso)

Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire…Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakura y sentía el olor a cereza en sus cabellos.

Sasuke: y los niños?

Sakura: pues Mikoto-chan esta con mi madre, y Takara-kun esta en la academia, es muy dedicado. (Sonrió) igual a ti.

Sasuke sonrió: pero también se parecen a ti.

Sakura se separo para verlo a los ojos: se parecen a los dos….y ahora.( se acerco al oído de Sasuke para susurrarle algo, mientras un sonrojo se iba formando en sus mejillas)

Sasuke respirando desigualmente: aquí! ( mientras sentía como empezaba a sudar un poco)

Sakura asintió: que no me extrañaste….no quieres (hizo un puchero)

Sasuke: pe…pero ..a aquí.

Sakura: si..aqui donde empezó todo…aquí no pasa nadie…pero si no quieres.

Y empezó a quitarse una a una las prendas que le cubrían y botarlas en el camino al lago que estaba allí frente a ellos, así siguió hasta que llego a la orilla semidesnuda, tan solo con sus pants y las manos en el pecho, entonces sabiendo que él la observaba como hipnotizado, sensualmente se hincó y entro al lago y desde allí le mando un beso

Sakura: vienes?

Sasuke: (con cara de tonto y sintiendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tal visión) Hmp! Claro que si, allá voy

y rápidamente se quito la mayor parte de su ropa y de un salto llegó al lado de su mujer apretándola fuertemente por la cintura y haciéndole sentir su virilidad.

La beso ansiosamente, como si no la hubiera visto en siglos. Cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Sakura se toco un poco los labios: oh! Que brusco (sonrió)…ósea que si me extrañaste.

Sasuke: si, te deseo.

Sakura: entonces deshagámonos de unas cuantas cosas.

Sasuke sonrió al sentir como ella ponía sus manos sobre sus boxers y los lanzaba a la orilla, así que el sin quedarse atrás hizo exactamente lo mismo con sus pants.

Sasuke: me desea señora Uchiha.

Sakura: tu que crees.

mientras lo acercaba a ella, para poder besarlo y tener contacto mas intimo, el la penetro al instante, sabia que ella estaba deseosa de sentirlo, que quería justo lo que el en ese momento, la corriente del agua los mecía y los dos encontraron la forma perfecta de acomodarse, los brazos de él sostenían las piernas de ella que recostó su cabeza sobre el agua y se dejó llevar, las ondas imponían el ritmo que llevaban sus cuerpos, no paso mucho tiempo para que subiera el ritmo del encuentro y los gemidos empezaran a escucharse, ella con intensidad trataba de llegar a él para besarlo, mientras él con todas sus fuerzas se empeñaba en sostenerla, cerrando sus ojos ante tanto éxtasis. Los minutos pasaban y de pronto sumidos en la sensación intensa del final de tal acto se hundieron en un último esfuerzo que finalizó en un leve quejido y una expresión de total abandono en sus caras, dejándolos completamente desalentados con una sensación de que eran uno solo.

La tomo en sus brazos y la llevo en la orilla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras se vestían...**

Sakura: tengo que decirte algo. ( se había puesto seria)

Sasuke se preocupo, que podía pasarle si hasta hace un momento estaba tan contenta.

Sasuke: dime.

Sakura se puso triste, Sasuke se acerco a ella, pero de pronto ella le miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sakura: vamos a ser papas de nuevo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura: de verdad!

Sakura: si…tengo 2 meses de embarazo, me lo confirmo ayer Tsunade-sama (sonrió).

Sasuke la alzo en el aire y dio vueltas con ella…mientras ella sonreía.

Sakura: te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke la bajo al suelo y la beso: y yo a ti Sakura.

Sakura: que crees que será esta vez?

Sasuke la abrazo: no lo se! pero seguro que será hermoso como su mamá.

Sakura: tú crees.(sonrió)

Sasuke: además contando a los que tenemos ahorita y el que viene en camino, aun nos faltan unos 5 mas aproximadamente.

Sakura se separo de el y le dio un golpecito.

Sakura: tonto….yo no pienso…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando porque Sasuke la beso.

Sasuke entre el beso: que decías.

Sakura: que te amo…y que vamos a tener todos los niños que tu quieras.

Sasuke sonrió.

**Cada día al despertar no sabemos que nos depara el futuro, los sueños son sueños, es verdad pero si se desean con todas las fuerzas se pueden hacer realidad.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Fin!!!**

**Regálenme unos reviews plis!!!!**

**Gracias por leer mi humilde fic!!!****  
**


End file.
